Why Me?
by AmeNeko
Summary: One-shot. Oshawott learns a thing or two about love from Pikachu. A silly little thing I whipped up in my spare time. LethalAttractionShipping. Oshawott's POV-first person


**Hello everyone, this is AmeNeko speaking (or rather, typing). I'm a rather new author here on , but that of course, is no excuse for my writing. **

**This story is a Pokémon one-shot, a LethalAttractionShipping (Ash's Oshawott x Iris's Emolga) one. I hope you all enjoy, and reviews are appreciated.**

Why Me,?

One-Shot

LethalAttractionShipping (Oshawott x Emolga)

Love. Love. _Love_. What a weird word. What a weird meaning. It has never failed to confuse me. The entire prospect is rather baffling, as there are so many things it could mean. Even more, if you count sarcasm.

I had always told myself I loved her. But then one day, I was forced to confront my thoughts; was it really love I felt for dear Emolga, or was it something else entirely, and I had tricked myself this whole time?

It was evening, and we were all eating our fill of dinner before slumbering away until the next day (hey, that rhymes!). I flicked a piece of Pokémon food out of my fur, and I turned to see Emolga sitting to my right, a few feet away.

I felt my heart begin to pound wildly in my chest. I had been crushing on her for ages now, and I was dearly hoping to get my feelings straight.

I think Pikachu saw the blush on my cheeks and the lust in my eyes, because he walked up to me and said, "Hey, Oshawott," his tone serious. I turned my gaze from Emolga. "Yeah?" I asked, annoyed. Pikachu simply rolled his eyes and nudged me. "Can I speak to you in private?"

I blinked at the words. "Uh…sure…?" I mumbled through a mouthful of Pokémon food. I stood up and followed Pikachu as we searched for a secluded spot to talk. I turned one last time to look at Emolga. She was still eating, not even looking at me. I felt a small prick of hurt in my chest before I turned and continued after Pikachu.

Once we found a private place, Pikachu turned to me and sat before me. I did the same. That mouse raised an eyebrow at me. "Why do you try so hard?"

"T-Try so hard?" I stammered, "At what?"

"To get her to like you."

I felt my cheeks become warm. "Emolga?"

"Yup."

There was an awkward silence before I answered. "Um…I like her, you know…" I mumbled.

Pikachu sighed gloomily, "I don't think she likes you like that, though," he replied. I shivered at the words as the truth sunk in. I remained dumb as he continued. "Besides, you flirted with Purrloin without bothering to check his gender,"—I blushed even more fiercely as I remembered that error—"and I have a feeling that you've flirted with others before. Why?"

I gulped, but before I could reply, Pikachu stepped in with yet another pointer. "You remind me of an old friend of Ash's. His name was Brock."

I tilted my head to the side, intrigued. Of course Pikachu would be more well-formed with other people's habits. He had been traveling with Ash for years.

"Brock flirted with every pretty girl he would see. Usually, someone would stop him. Sometimes it was Misty, a girl Ash used to know, Max, a youngish boy Ash used to travel with, or Crougunk, who was Brock's Pokémon."

"Was it really that bad? You mean every single pretty girl he saw?!" I asked, shocked. It was the most disturbing thing I had ever heard of.

Pikachu nodded and said, "Yup."

"But how am I like him—oh wait a second…" I muttered. I had flirted with girls in the past, namely Emolga, Purrloin, and this really pretty Deerling that used to hang out at the lab back in Nuvema Town. I blinked at the number I came up with. "Three." I said stupidly, lost in my own thoughts.

"Hey, wake up in there!" came Pikachu's shout, and I jerked back to reality. I felt my body begin to tremble with shame. Pikachu sighed and set a hand on my shoulder, "Oshawott, please don't tell me you flirt with them because they're _pretty._"

I nodded, feeling like an idiot before the older, more experienced Pokémon. I felt small tears beginning to form in my eyes. _Why me? Why do I always seem to screw up?_

Pikachu stroked my head gently with his tail. "Surely, there's something in Emolga's personality you like?"

"Most certainly," I replied, surprising both Pikachu and myself. The words began to flow out of my mouth like my special Water Gun attack, "She's so devious, and I like that. It makes her really exciting to hang out with and talk to. She also acts so cute and sweet, and it makes me really happy when she does."

As the words tumble out, I realize that they're true; I _did_ love Emolga's personality, not just her looks, which was what drove me to like her in the first place. Or so I had thought.

Pikachu beamed at me. "I like the sound of that. Maybe you can tell Emolga this?"

I found myself shaking my head vigorously. "No, no! I can't do that! Not now…" I yelped. Pikachu merely smiled. "C'mon, we should go back."

I nodded, and as we walked back to the camp, I felt like I could fly straight up into the clouds and never be found again. But my feel remained on the earth, and thus I was found as I entered the camp.

I realized my food bowl still had food in it. I approached it, and surveyed what was left. There were about three mouthfuls. But I felt too wound up to try eating anything.

"…Um…"

I turned to see Emolga. I felt my heart's beats begin to quicken again. Emolga's dark eyes had such a pitiful look on them, and I turned to see what she was looking at.

My food dish. Of course. I knew for a fact Emolga liked to eat, and it appeared she wanted the rest of my food.

I switched my gaze to the other food bowls. Empty, every single one, except for mine. I turned back to Emolga to find myself staring right back into her dark eyes. I felt myself succumb to her look, so begging…so sweet…

_Why me,_ I thought with a smile as I gave the dish to Emolga,_ Why am I always the one to fall for it?_

I felt a surge of happiness as Emolga fixed her eyes back into mine and flashed her adorable and pleasant smile at me. My heart melted and I beamed back. As she turned to eat, I thought to myself, _I'll always be the one yielding to your eyes, Emolga. Why me, I don't know, but just count on me. I'll be sure to tell you. I'll be sure to tell you how I feel…eventually…_

_Ugh…why me?!_

**Me: Here come the author's notes…**

**This is my very first story, as well as my first one-shot ever. It turned out better then I thought, and I hope you all enjoyed it. But I'm not going to use this as an excuse against criticism, of course.**

**Oshawott seems incredibly similar to Brock, it seems. He falls in love with many a Pokémon that seems "pretty", and seems utterly unsuccessful. But what would happen if someone told him so?**

**Emolga is kind of a bratty Pokémon, but surely there are some likable things about her? I mean, even I can be likable every once in a while.**

**Pikachu; Please read and review, because all authors appreciate knowing their work has been read!**

**Me; Agreed. Please, I would really appreciate some reviews! Thank you for your time; ja ne!**


End file.
